The present invention relates to an implement that is attachable to a load carrying vehicle and is operative to secure or hold loads carried in the vehicle.
Vehicles such as pick-up trucks are incapacitated in their ability to accommodate cargo securing straps or lines because the sides of the truck bed are rarely, if ever, provided with sufficient rings, rails, brackets or holes by which a cargo securing strap can be anchored to the vehicle.
In some instances it is desirable to tie bulky cargo so that it will not move around in the bed of the truck or worse, leave the vehicle. In some instances it is desirable to position and hold certain types of loads in order to make room for other cargo, for example securing a bicycle in an upright position next to the side of the truck bed. Neither of these occasions are well served by the absence of anchoring facilities on pick-up trucks or similar vehicles.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a universal cargo anchoring device that is readily attachable to the rolled upper edge of the side of a pick-up truck, dump truck or similar vehicle.
Secondarily, it is an object of the invention to provide a universal load anchoring device that can be attached to other portions of a vehicle or even a non moving structure.
Another object of the invention is to provide an anchor attachable to a structure, including a vehicle, that will support a shaft, axle or the like for the mounting of pivotal structures.
Other and still further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following detailed description of a preferred and alternative embodiments of the invention.
The cargo anchoring implement of the present invention comprises a journal box for a shaft and an integral screw operated clamping device for attaching the journal box to a supporting structure, such as, for example, the side of the bed of a pick-up or dump truck. In this specification and the concluding claims, the anchoring device will be explained in terms of its intended use with an open bed truck such as a pick-up truck, but the general explanation is intended to include all such types of trucks that have upstanding bed sides that can present a purchase area for the clamping part of the anchoring device. The rolled or bent over upper edges of the sides of the open bed of a pick-up truck provided the exemplar to explain the various embodiments of the invention. The anchoring device can also be utilized on fixed structures.
The journal box includes a base member and an adjustable pressure cleat that is superimposed on the base member. The base member functions not only as part of the journal box but also as part of the clamping device. A bore traverses the journal box and is located so that a shaft journalized in the bore and sandwiched between the base member and the cleat can, depending on the diameter of the shaft and the adjustment of the pressure exerted by the cleat, be allowed to rotate and move longitudinally within the bore or be locked in a selected rotational and longitudinal position within the bore. The shaft serves to support pivotally rotatable load carrying rack elements or to hold load fastening means such as a strap, line, band, chain, rope, belt or to hold a ring for receiving such items.